Sassy Beats
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "No, but at the same time...I can't say no to Chloe Bourgeois." My second story on here, so please be nice. ;-; Total Chloe x Nino. I love these two together. Please no hate. In which Nino and Chloe realize they've been ignoring an important fact: they like each other. Rated T just in case. :p


So the response to my last story on here was a little disappointing. It was kind of saddening. ;-; But enough of you were supportive that I decided to release another story. Who knows? Maybe if enough of you like it, I'll expand this from just a one-shot. :p

It's not my OTP (that spot belongs to Adrien x Lila), but this is one of my second favorite ships. And before anyone asks, I don't hate Alya. If you don't like it, don't read it! No judging.

* * *

Nino's POV

It was weird to be sitting in Chloe's room. It was weird to be anywhere near the blonde without our mutual friend, Adrien. It was weird to actually have come by choice. It was weird to have Sabrina not be here, trailing after Chloe like a lost dog. It was weird to have had an actual, nonconfrontational conversation with the mayor's daughter.

However, this all paled in comparison to the weirdest thing about all of this: I was kissing Chloe Bourgeois, a girl who had hated my guts just as much as I hated hers ever since I could remember. And the kiss tasted sweet.

I push her away ever so gently, trying to come to grips with what's going on. "What are we doing?" I ask, staring at her gorgoeus blue eyes.

Gorgeous. Gosh, when did I start viewing Chloe as gorgeous? Perhaps I always had, and I had just chosen to ignore it. But now that we were sitting here, just the two of us, I couldn't ignore the fact that she was undeniably attractive. And having her stare at me, hand holding mine, I suddenly couldn't imagine going back to hating her.

"Kiss me again." She leans forward, but I shake my head, looking away.

"I can't." I protest weakly, hating the hurt look in her eye. "I can't let you play with my feelings. I can't go from kissing you to hating you at school. I'm not going to play that game. What are we doing, Chloe?"

She shakes her head, pulling me into a tight hug. "Don't think about all of that," She whispers into my ear, "don't ruin this, please."

I can't do this. "Chloe, please, we can't-" Again I gently push her away, but she responds by putting a finger to my lips.

She shakes her head at my protests and looks me in the eyes. "Nino, _please_."

My heart and my head hurt and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. "What about Alya? I...Gosh, she's my girlfriend. I can't do this. _We_ can't do this. You love Adrien, remember?"

"No. No, I don't love Adrien. Not the way I love you." She closes her eyes, sounding almost pained as she says, "I know it's crazy, but I think I've loved for you a long time now and I can't keep waiting."

"What about what everyone will think?"

"I don't care." There is a fierce confidence in her voice that leaves no room for argument as she leans in. "DJ, stop stalling and kis me again."

So I do. We kiss again and then we sit there, dancing around the subject of what this makes us, of how this changes things. But she's smiling and laughing and it's the happiest I've ever seen Chloe Bourgeois, and I can't help but feel giddy because of it. _I_ put that smile on her face. I've made her happier than I've ever seen.

"Why are you always so mean to everyone?" I eventually ask after a lull in conversation. "You aren't that mean, Chloe."

But she shakes her head, the smile fading ever so slightly. "Another time, please."

So I don't push it, just taking her hands in mine and rubbing my thumbs on them as I smile at her. "Okay."

It's as if I'm on top of the world, and I don't want to leave. But Chloe gives me her number, and my heart practically sings in my chest as I walk home, staring at her contact in my phone. It's a picture from tonight, and it's the happiest picture of her I've seen. And it's not a fake happy; it's a genuine, infectuous, adorable happiness and I wish it would never fade.

As the night continues, I can't get the blonde out of my mind. With no idea of how to get her out, I decide to embrace it and text her instead.

 _Nino: Hey Chlo_

 _Nino: Can we meet again?_

I sit there for seven minutes and twnety seconds, awaiting a response, but I get nothing. Why isn't she saying anything back? It doesn't make sense. There is the possibility that she is asleep, but somehow I doubt Chloe goes to bed at 10 pm. She just doesn't strike me as the type.

Slightly put off but still not ready to give up, I shoot her another text.

 _Nino: Are you asleep?_

Still not getting a response, I give up for tonight, and somehow manage to drift off to sleep.

"Nino Lahiffe!" My mom's scream jolts me awake, and kicks me into action.

After I'm dressed and have pulled my hat on, I glance at my phone. Still no response from Chloe. My heart aches a bit in my chest, but I try to ignore it. Maybe she didn't see it? It's possible it could have been covered up by other texts. When I open the conversation, however, that thought is crushed. One sinister word faces me there: read. She read them and didn't even bother to give me a response? What the heck?

Was she just playing me?

Disappointed, I make my way to school. The real question is, am I disappointed in Chloe, or in myself for believing the stuff she said? Still, my mind tries to make excuses for her. Maybe she just didn't have a chance to respond. Maybe she didn't know what to say, though Chloe has never been one to _not_ have something to say. Maybe the 'read' is an accident, and she didn't actually see it. Hopes now up again, I walk into school, and immediately my eyes land on Chloe.

I open my mouth to say hi as her eyes meet mine, but then the unthinkable happens. She turns her nose up at me and walks away, Sabrina clinging by her side. I stop, and then duck my head down. I should've known better. I was just played, and I totally fell for it. Chloe is going to make a fool of me in front of the whole class, and tell everyone about how I kissed her. She'll ruin my reputation and my relatiionship with Alya, all because she kissed me and I realized I wanted to be more than friends with stupid Chloe Bourgeois.

First period is even worse. Chloe and I make eye contact as we both stand here, and once again she purposefully turns away. But then Adrien strolls in and she launches herself at him, planting a kiss on his cheek and squealing "Adrikins!" The smile plastered on her face stings.

"Are you okay?" Alya asks in concern, putting a hand on mine and glancing at Chloe and Adrien.

I give her the best smile I can muster - which is pretty pathetic - and manage to choke out, "Yeah, I'm great. Just tired, babe."

Chloe's eyes linger on mine, and fueled by anger, I lean in and plant a kiss on Alya's face. She raises her eyebrow, obviously still confused, but shakes her head and doesn't question it. Instead, she just holds my hand, and I glance at Chloe, noticing her face go slightly red as Adrien pries her off of him and heads to his seat. Before she can do anything else, Ms. Bustier enters and urges everyone to take their seats, and so the blonde is forced to take her seat.

As class ends, everyone cleans up their stuff. Adrien waits for me for a moment, but I'm moving slow, and so I urge him to go ahead without me. As I'm almost finished, Chloe and Sabrina pass by me, and again the mayor's daughter doesn't even spare me a glance. Frustrated beyond belief, I huff and slam the remaining books into my bag, thankful that I'm the last one out. Ms. Bustier frowns at me, but I hurry to leave before she can try to ask me what's wrong.

As I head to my next class, someone tugs me into an offshooting hallway that leads to an emergency staircase. I try to pull away, confused, but then their lips collide with mine and I know exactly who it is.

"What the heck, Chloe?" I snap, pushing her off of me in disgust. "You completely ignore me and throw yourself on Adrien earlier, yet you want me to kiss you now? No way. I'm not some toy to be played with whenever you choose."

She shakes her head, trying to pull me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I shake my head right back, trying to pull away. "Let go, I'm going to be late-"

She doesn't give me the chance, holding on even tighter. "No! No, Nino Lahiffe, you will listen to me!" I freeze, staring at her and trying to ignore how hot she looks when she's angry. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't know how to act in front of everyone else. And you have Alya and...It's not the right time yet."

"We can't just sneak around and do this though. This isn't fair to me, or Alya-"

She cuts me off with another kiss, and my resolve weakens. I can't stop myself from kissing her back. Is it fair to me, or Alya, to do this? No, but at the same time...

I can't say no to Chloe Bourgeois.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I really wish the show went this direction instead of DJWifi. Like I said, I don't hate Alya, but who doesn't love these two and all the possibilities? I think they're adorable. :) Was my story good? Please don't be mean in the reviews if you review, that happened last time. Be polite. It hurts my feelings to see mean reviews. ;-; Maybe I will continue this if people like it, I don't know.

I would really like reviews, so if you did like it, I'd really appreciate a review or a favorite or something. Don't feel pressured though. But no hate! That's the golden rule.

Have a great day. :p


End file.
